Heretofore, various types of compartmented travel bags with extra pockets and zippers have been employed, particularly useful to travelers. The difficulty with present tote bags, such as used by travelers, is that the tote bag itself lacks sufficient capacity for the carrying on to a plane, for example, of other useful articles for the traveler's convenience. A further difficulty is that when valuables such as tickets, money, checks and the like are stored within the tote bag, upon arrival at a destination, they must be removed from the tote bag and placed into a purse or the like. They cannot be left in a hotel room.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a composite carry-on luggage bag which carries therein a tote bag which carries therein a clutch bag. There is provided within one piece of carry-on luggage a composite assembly of carry-on bag, tote bag and clutch bag wherein all of the valuables are normally carried within the clutch bag. Thus, upon arrival at a destination, the clutch bag can be removed from the tote bag and can accompany the traveler when leaving the hotel room without transferring the valuables.
It is another object to provide an improved carry-on luggage bag which is provided with multiple storage compartments and includes a compartment for storing a tote bag.
It is still another object to provide an improved tote bag construction which includes multiple compartments including a compartment for storing a clutch bag.
It is another object to provide an improved tote bag and clutch bag construction wherein a plurality of very useful storage chambers and compartments are provided, which are easily accessible which provide multiple storage areas for the series of well known articles employed by any traveler and conveniently available to the traveler. The compartments within the clutch bag and tote bag are so arranged that the more valuable of articles are stored within the clutch bag which is removably stored within the tote bag, both being removably stored within the carry-on bag.
These and other objects will be seen from the following specification and claims in conjunction with the appended drawings.